Gameplay
by Aigie-san
Summary: Nathan voudrait une vie normale d'adolescent banal, alors il travaille en cours, se trouve un job, un appart, un petit-copain et joue au jeu en ligne à la mode. L'équation serait parfaite si le facteur "Byron" n'était venu s'y glisser. [NathanxMiles] [NathanxByron] [Humor ou Drama ? Mon cœur balance.]
1. OS

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs d'Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Gameplay**

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! On va se faire tuer ! Cria David, regardant derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Regarde devant toi, abruti ! S'égosilla Caleb, en retour.

-Il est où, WindKnight ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, bordel ?!

Sur un fond de coups de feu, une voix posée répondit.

-Je recharge. StrongestOne, SerialKiller et Deus sont en train de faire le ménage près de l'entrée. CrazyGuy les couvre, en sniper dans un immeuble à proximité.

-Et les autres ?! Parce que nous on est sérieusement dans la merde, là ! S'énerva Caleb.

C'est autre une voix, extrêmement douce, qui répondit.

-HardTrainer, BestEye et FireSky profitent de la diversion pour contourner le bâtiment. Le toit est pratiquement désert, comme je l'avais prévu. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une si forte résistance de la part d'un si petit groupe. Ils ont paniqué et veulent en finir au plus vite.

-Putain de coréens ! On en a au moins dix aux miches ; alors magnez-vous !

-Ah, ah ! S'amusa Shawn. Tenez le coup encore un peu. WindKnight ne va pas tarder à repartir à l'attaque. Continuez à courir.

-Mais quel plan merdi-... !

Il y eut une rafale de balles. David poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra.

-Oh merde ! MERDE ! Hurla Caleb, qui se retrouvait seul à l'intérieur de la base ennemie.

-StoneHeart, arrête de hurler dans le micro ! Tu fais grésiller mes écouteurs ! Se plaignit Byron.

Le corps de David, laissant derrière lui une mare de sang, disparut. Shawn fit la moue.

-PenguinLover vient de se faire tuer, les gars. WindKnight, ça urge, maintenant. Il faut que tu rejoignes StoneHeart.

Caleb, paniqué, enragea.

-Si ce connard de WindKnight n'avait pas été en retard lors de la connexion, il aurait pu entrer en même temps que nous, et on n'en serait pas là !

-Désolé, mais moi j'ai une vie sociale, répondit Nathan.

-Toute cette merde c'est ta faute, lâcheur !

-Mais quel mauvais perdant..., soupira Jude.

-Eh, on n'a pas encore perdu ! Contra aussitôt Claude.

-Peut-être, mais on est loin d'avoir gagné..., fit Bryce.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna gentiment Shawn, je voudrais parler à PenguinLover. Alors, mec, t'as respawn où ?

David tourna sur lui-même, observant l'endroit.

-Je ne sais pas ; attends, je sors jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-Y'a pas un chat, je crois que je suis toujours dans la ville sous contrôle ennemi.

-Ok, parfait.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai plus une seule munition.

-Ah, bah, je t'envoie un colis d'armes de réserve de la guilde. Les chiens vont te l'emmener. Reste à l'abri pendant ce temps. WindKnight, t'en es où ?

-Je suis toujours planqué dans les haies devant le bat' des coréens ; j'ai le hall en visuel. J'attends le bon moment pour tracer. Deus et les deux autres en ont presque terminé ; tant que StoneHeart continuera à faire courir ceux de l'intérieur, ils ne devraient pas avoir affaire à des renforts.

-Ok, CrazyGuy, tu vois des gens sur le toit ?

-Trois crétins aux viseurs braqués sur ma façade dans l'espoir de me trouver et me tuer. Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient même pas envoyé un seul des leurs pour me traquer directement dans l'immeuble.

-Ils doivent se douter que y'a des pièges de posés partout. Bref ; maintenant qu'il n'y a plus grand monde au sol, suis le plan de BestEye et tue ceux sur le toit.

-Ok, c'est parti.

Xavier réajusta son fusil, visa, et avec un sourire carnassier, appuya sur la détente.

-Moins un.

Il visa, tira de nouveau.

-Moins deux.

Recommença encore une fois, et grogna.

-Le salaud, il a balancé un écran de fumée. Faites gaffe ; il y a des chances qu'il sorte par derrière.

-Pas de problème, fit Axel, on l'attend.

-VOUS ATTENDEZ QUE DALLE ! Rugit Caleb. ILS VONT FINIR PAR ME CREVER !

-Quelle terrible perte ce serait..., railla Jude.

-Déstresse, StoneHeart, j'ai une ouverture, je fonce, avertit Nathan qui s'élança hors des haies, passant au milieu du combat de l'entrée pour surgir à l'intérieur du bâtiment et immédiatement partir à la recherche du chemin vers les sous-sols, se fiant aux bruits de fusillades.

-Cool ! Je vois les chiens ! S'exclama alors David. IceBreaker, t'es un dieu !

-Eh ! S'insurgea Byron. Je suis le seul dieu, ici !

-Attention, prévint Bryce, crise de narcissisme aigu en approche.

-Bouh... Personne ne m'aime..., fit mine de pleurer Byron.

-Mais si, moi je t'aime, répondit Nathan.

-Oh, mon beau chevalier en armure... Toi seul me comprends !

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, là ? Demanda Jude, blasé.

-BestEye, laisse-les rigoler, un peu ! S'amusa Mark.

-Puisque c'est le MG qui me le demande...

-Carpette, l'intello ! Se moqua Claude.

-SAUVEZ-MOI, PUTAIN ! Beugla Caleb.

-Je suis en route, je te dis, fit Nathan.

-Nous sommes sur le toit, informa alors Mark.

-Et on a eu le fuyard, ajouta Axel.

-Super ! Se réjouit Shawn. Maintenant, vous descendez prendre en sandwich les derniers survivants de l'entrée, puis vous rejoignez StoneHeart et WindKnight dans les sous-sols.

Lorsque le ménage fut achevé, Claude et Bryce restèrent garder les portes principales afin de les protéger d'éventuelles attaques de respawners tandis que Byron regroupait les ressources du bâtiment pour pouvoir les transférer au coffre de la guilde. Quand Mark, Jude et Axel arrivèrent dans les sous-sols, ils trouvèrent Caleb adossé à une paroi, les attendant, les murs et le sol du couloir tapissés de sang.

-Laisse-nous deviner ; WindKnight les a tous massacrés ?

-Ouais, ce type est un cinglé de la gâchette. Il est parti devant pour désamorcer les pièges.

-Ok, regroupement général dans les sous-sols tout le monde, annonça Jude. PenguinLover, t'es encore loin ?

-Je vois l'ombre du bat'. CrazyGuy est toujours en sniper ?

-Je suis en train de descendre.

-Hm. Je me matérialise sur la map, fit Shawn. Je vous retrouve dans les sous-sols. T'as trouvé le portail, WindKnight ?

-Ouais, dans une vieille cave à déco SM.

-... lol ! J'espère que ce portail en vaut le coup ! S'esclaffa Byron.

Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans la cave, salle la plus profonde des sous-sols. Une déchirure blanche flottait en son centre. Les joueurs perdirent les commandes de leur personnage.

-Yes ! Cinématique ! S'écria Mark.

Les personnages, des militaires fringués espions, s'approchèrent et la lumière devint aveuglante. Le décor changea ; la cave laissa la place à une forêt aux feuillages de couleur saphir ou lit-de-vin.

-Ambiance médiévale avec des démons, non ? S'enquit Axel.

-Il semblerait, approuva Xavier.

-Ah, chargement ! Nos items changent, remarqua David. Y'a un texte ; _« Bienvenus dans un RPG dans lequel il vous faudra remplir quêtes secondaires et principales, jusqu'à avoir obtenu la puissance nécessaire pour triompher des cinq grands donjons et permettre l'ouverture d'un nouveau portail. Attention, d'autres joueurs, guildes, alliances, peuvent se dresser contre vous pour remplir les quêtes à votre place ; certaines peuvent être réalisées plusieurs fois par jour, d'autres sont plus rares. Ce sera au plus rapide. Votre caste sera choisie aléatoirement et votre armement, à auteur des capacités de l'actuel, sera modifié. Vos capacités physiques et mentales, vitesse, force, résistance à la confusion, etc... seront conservées. »_ Ok, alors, qui est de quelle caste ?

-Alors, voyons voir..., fit Shawn, regardant dans la liste des membres de la guilde. Mages : Deus et moi. Archers : CrazyGuy et SerialKiller. Guerriers : FireSky, HardTrainer, StoneHeart et StrongestOne. Assassins : BestEye, PenguinLover, et WindKnight.

-Oh, non, les gars ! S'écria Byron. J'ai pas une seule attaque ; j'suis uniquement un healer ! J'cogne pas !

Se fut un concert d'éclats de rire auquel Shawn ne se joignit pas.

-C'est embêtant, ça veut dire que, moi qui ai des attaques, je vais devoir me joindre aux combats. Je ne pourrai plus rester en mode immatériel, à gérer la bonne manœuvre des plans de BestEye. Après, dans ce genre de jeu, y'a rarement besoin de strats, mais quand même... Faudra qu'on fasse un combat pour voir combien de personnes peuvent se battre en même temps. Parce que si c'est deux ou trois, ça risque d'être compliqué de créer des groupes équilibrés avec un seul healer ; va falloir qu'on se dégotte des runes.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais quelqu'un dont aucun des membres de la guilde ne connaissait la voix se mit à crier.

-J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Non, c'est trop injuste ! Non ! Tu es un monstre ! Un monstre, tu entends ?! Fit l'inconnu, visiblement très en colère.

 _« WindKnight »_ _s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« WindKnight » est maintenant hors ligne._

 _« Deus » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« Deus » a rejoint le tchat._

« Deus » : En tchat, les gens, avec tous vos hurlements j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

 _« SerialKiller » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« SerialKiller » a rejoint le tchat._

« SerialKiller » : De l'art de StoneHeart et de son micro qui sature.

 _« StoneHeart » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« StoneHeart » a rejoint le tchat._

« StoneHeart » : Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux !

 _« PenguinLover » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« HardTrainer » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« FireSky » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« StrongestOne » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« CrazyGuy » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« PenguinLover » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« HardTrainer » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« FireSky » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« StrongestOne » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« CrazyGuy » a rejoint le tchat._

« PenguinLover » : Fais gaffe, y'a des vrais gays chez nous ; y'en a qui risquent de prendre ça comme une invitation.

« Deus » : Je rêve ou c'est moi que tu vises ?

« StrongestOne » : En parlant de gays, vous croyez que c'est son petit copain, à WindKnight qu'a débarqué ?

« SerialKiller » : J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies osé poser la question...

« FireSky » : Pourquoi faut toujours que ça se mette à parler cul, sur ce tchat ? -.-'

« Deus » : Oui, pensez un peu à la pauvre âme innocente d'HardTrainer.

« HardTrainer » : Eh ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un môme !

« CrazyGuy » : Toi, arrête. J'suis sûr que t'as jamais maté de porno.

« Deus » : Je l'imagine tellement mal regarder ça ! :')

« SerialKiller » : CrazyGuy, je serais toi, j'éviterais de me foutre de la gueule des gens ; je sais des choses...

« StrongestOne » : o.O

« FireSky » : De pire en pire... HardTrainer, t'es pas resté à discuter des nouvelles strats avec BestEye et IceBreaker ?

« HardTrainer » : Non, c'est nul. Faut y aller au feeling ; la volonté fera tout le travail.

« PenguinLover » : C'est pas du foot, ici ! La strat c'est nécessaire... (SerialKiller, t'en as trop dit ou pas assez, continue.)

« HardTrainer » : Ton pseudo me tue, sérieux ! XD

« StoneHeart » : (Je ne te savais pas si pervers, PenguinLover.)

« PenguinLover » : Il est super, mon pseudo. :p (J'aime être au courant des choses, c'est tout.)

« SerialKiller » : Eh bien...

« CrazyGuy » : Un mot de plus et je te fais taire à jamais.

« StrongestOne » : Eh, j'ai manqué quoi, là ?! O.O

« Deus » : Dis nous tout, SerialKiller !

« SerialKiller » : Alors...

« CrazyGuy » : BOUCLE-LA !

« FireSky » : Joyeuse ambiance.

« StoneHeart » : Va falloir que je déco', mais avant ça, j'voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est toujours le borgne et moi qui sommes envoyés au casse pipe.

« PenguinLover » : Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

« StoneHeart » : Oh, ça va, hein !

 _« PenguinLover » est maintenant hors ligne._

« Deus » : C'était méchant...

« StoneHeart » : Ta gueule, la gonzesse !

« Deus » : T'es pas sérieux, là ?!

« StoneHeart » : Mais arrêtez d'épiloguer, je veux juste savoir pourquoi je fais toujours partie des appâts !

 _« BestEye » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« BestEye » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« IceBreaker » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« IceBreaker » est maintenant hors ligne._

 _« FireSky » est maintenant hors ligne._

« BestEye » : Mais quel connard ! Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu aimable ! Et si je t'envoie crever, c'est parce que t'es incapable d'agir en équipe ! Et t'as pas à choisir ton coéquipier comme on choisit une marchandise ! Respecte les gens qui se battent à tes côtés, putain !

 _« BestEye » est maintenant hors ligne._

« StrongestOne » : GG, StoneHeart, tu viens officiellement d'obtenir la palme d'or du FDP.

 _« StoneHeart » est maintenant hors ligne._

« SerialKiller » : ...

« StrongestOne » : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« SerialKiller » : Rien que je puisse te reprocher, pour une fois.

« StrongestOne » : Hein ?

« CrazyGuy » : Seigneur ! Fuyons tous ce tchat, il est maudit !

 _« SerialKiller » est maintenant hors ligne._

« CrazyGuy » : Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

« StrongestOne » : Heu... c'était quoi, ça ? Une fuite ? Pourquoi il a pas sauté sur l'occasion pour m'engueuler ?

« CrazyGuy » : Je me désolidarise de cette conversation.

 _« CrazyGuy » est maintenant hors ligne._

« StrongestOne » : Non mais la blague, quoi ! Pourquoi on ne me répond jamais quand je pose une question ?

« Deus » : J'hésite. Honnêtement... J'hésite vraiment.

 _« Deus » est maintenant hors ligne._

« StrongestOne » : Je suis le seul qui pige rien, ou quoi ?

« HardTrainer » : Non, t'inquiète. Moi aussi je suis à la ramasse. On s'fait un foot sur le terrain des primaires ?

« StrongestOne » : Ok.

 _« HardTrainer » est maintenant hors ligne._

 _« StrongestOne » est maintenant hors ligne._

[... ... ...]

-Miles, ce n'est rien que des cheveux... ça repoussera..., soupira Nathan.

-Mais c'était _tes_ cheveux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

Nathan passa une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant courts.

-Tu trouves que ça ne me va pas ?

La rougeur qui teinta les pommettes de Miles se vit malgré sa peau halée.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas la question ! Je te demande p-...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, le coupa Nathan. Ça te dérange tant que ça que j'arrête le foot et que je m'éloigne de cinglés comme Mark et sa bande ? Tu veux que je finisse à l'hôpital ?

-Q-quoi ?! Non, voyons ! Mais... tu aimais tellement le football... Je...

-On en a déjà parlé.

Le blond baissa la tête.

-Oui, pardon... Je ne voulais pas te...

-Ce n'est rien, fit Nathan en mettant une écharpe et un manteau. Ça te dit une crêpe dans l'air du soir ?

Miles releva la tête, l'air affamé.

-Tellement !

Ils sortirent tous les deux, marchant dans un silence pensif. Nathan passait régulièrement une main dans ses cheveux ; il était encore enfant quand Mark lui avait dit que les cheveux longs lui iraient bien, raison pour laquelle il les avait laissés pousser. Au collège, il avait lâché Miles et l'athlétisme pour suivre le brun dans sa passion pour le football, mais les échecs cuisants, les victoires trop durement acquises, après des matchs et des entraînements tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, avaient eu raison de son euphorie puis de sa volonté. Il avait ensuite cédé à l'envie et s'était laissé attirer par la puissance de la pierre Alius. Il s'était alors retrouvé privé de son libre arbitre, ressentant le besoin viscéral de haïr le monde entier ; prisonnier d'un corps qu'il ne maîtrisait plus.

Puis le contrecoup, à l'hôpital. Son médecin le lui avait dit ; à présent plus question de faire du sport à outrance ; une à deux heures par semaine, pas plus. Ses parents aussi avaient été catégoriques ; plus un seul loisir tant que ses notes n'auraient pas remonté. Nathan s'était donc évertué de devenir quelqu'un de normal. Il s'était réinscrit à l'athlétisme, ne faisant qu'un seul entraînement par semaine, allant parfois voir Miles aux autres. Il travaillait comme un damné en cours pour rattraper son retard, et révisait pendant chacune de ses pauses. Il venait récemment de trouver un travail ; ce qui avait convaincu ses parents de le laisser se trouver un appartement en ville, pour vivre seul.

Mais comme cela ne suffisait pas pour être un adolescent banal ; il s'était inscrit sur le jeu le plus en vogue du moment et avait retrouvé plusieurs de ses anciens coéquipiers. Sans leur dire qui il était, il avait rejoint leur guilde ; toutefois, il ne l'avait pas fait pour rester auprès d'eux. Il l'avait fait pour une seule personne ; celle-là même qui avait fait chavirer son cœur, bien des mois auparavant. Byron Love ; l'ancien capitaine des Zeus. Un taré de foot comme les autres, à ceci près qu'il était beau comme un dieu.

 _Il en appréciait presque les coups qu'il recevait. Couché sur le terrain, les muscles tremblant sous les efforts vains pour se relever, les vagues de douleur le parcourant au moindre de ses mouvements, il n'en souriait pas moins. Personne ne pouvait voir son visage ; caché derrière sa frange. Il pouvait, sans que quiconque s'en rende compte, regarder l'autre passer près de lui, faire voltiger ses cheveux d'or d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Il pouvait se délecter, sans craindre d'être pris sur le fait, de voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau d'androgyne. Byron Love était en tous points magnifique ; tel le dieu qu'il prétendait être. Tout puissant. Sûr de lui. Et même lorsqu'il avait perdu... Oui, même dans la déchéance, il avait été beau ; sa tunique froissée dévoilant l'une de ses épaules, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard perdu... Et, remontant la pente, se présentant en sauveur lors du match contre Chaos ; personnification de la volonté. Instant de gloire rapidement révolu ; sacrifice héroïque, dieu martyr. Maître du temps et du savoir absolu... Digne plus qu'aucun autre d'être vénéré. Byron Love... Byron Lo-..._

-Nathan ! NATHAN !

L'ancien joueur de foot sursauta, brusquement ramené au présent. Miles le regardait avec grande inquiétude.

-Nathan... Tu étais encore parti...

-Ah... Excuse-moi... Je-... Non, ne-...

Mais c'était trop tard ; le visage de Miles s'était tordu, d'abondantes larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

-Miley..., fit Nathan, l'air désolé.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon ami... Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour toi, quand tu étais à l'hôpital ; j'aurais dû venir tous les jours. Même avant ça, je n'ai pas été capable de me rendre compte que ça allait mal pour toi ; si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais peut-être été capable de t'empêcher d'accepter la proposition de ce type, avec sa pierre bizarre. Et maintenant... je n'arrive pas à t'être utile... Je ne suis vraiment pas à la hauteur... Je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés ! Tu es trop gentil avec m-... Que ?...

Nathan était en train de partir. Miles resta planté là, sanglotant. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'ancien joueur de foot s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens !

Miles obéit et rejoignit son ami. Il pleurait toujours quand il sentit l'une des mains de Nathan s'égarer dans son dos, y appuyant quelques caresses réconfortantes. Lorsqu'il eut séché ses larmes, ils allèrent chercher les crêpes ; au nutella pour Miles, et à la vanille et au sucre pour Nathan. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, dans un parc. Le blond, comme le goinfre qu'il était, dévora sa part en quelques bouchées. Nathan mangea avec un peu plus de retenue. L'air, de plus en plus froid, faisait rosir leurs peaux. Sur fond de coucher de soleil, les deux adolescents se regardèrent et Nathan pouffa avant de glisser un pouce sur la commissure des lèvres de Miles pour y ramasser le chocolat qui s'y était déposé. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, y léchant la garniture.

Cramoisi, le blond détourna les yeux. Une main se posa alors sur sa joue, dériva jusqu'à sa nuque et il sentit son visage être tiré vers l'avant. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant timidement le contact des lèvres de Nathan sur les siennes. Cela faisait des années qu'il louchait sur son coéquipier dont le talent pour la course forçait l'admiration ; il avait toujours été jaloux de Mark, dont il connaissait les liens d'amitié et de respect entre Nathan et lui, et avait difficilement vécu le départ de Nathan de l'équipe d'athlétisme pour rejoindre celle de football. Toutefois, il avait préféré ronger son frein en attendant que Nathan revienne plutôt que de provoquer sa colère et de s'en trouver séparé sur tous les plans. Il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler comment ils en étaient venus à flirter. Il lui semblait que c'était Nathan qui avait commencé ; tantôt l'étreignant sans prévenir, tantôt lui prenant la main... toujours ce sourire étrangement calme sur les lèvres. _«_ _Tu m'apaises. »_ lui avait-il un jour dit. Avant cela, il avait avoué _«_ _Tu m'as manqué. »_ Mais ce qui avait le plus touché Miles, c'était cette fois-là, à l'hôpital.

 _Nathan, les lèvres pincées, semblait sur le point de pleurer. Miles était venu le voir, mais comme d'habitude, la visite s'était résumée en un long silence, Nathan regardant obstinément par la fenêtre. Toutes les tentatives de Miles d'établir la conversation avaient échoué. Alors, rendant les armes, le blond était sorti de la chambre et s'était rendu dans la partie de l'hôpital réservée aux enfants sourds ou aveugles. Ils avaient sauté de joie lorsqu'il était arrivé, et il s'était assis parmi eux. Sachant lire le braille et parlant la langue des signes, il aidait les enfants à apprendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cela les changeait des cours donnés par des adultes, et ils appréciaient d'être en contact avec quelqu'un de plus jeune._

 _-Je rendais visite à un ami, expliqua-t-il à une petite fille, formant en même temps les signes correspondant. Il s'est blessé en jouant au foot._

 _Un petit garçon agita les mains en retour. Miles sourit._

 _-Il va devoir faire un peu plus attention à son corps, mais les plus gros dégâts sont psychologiques. Il est sous le choc, il ne dit plus un mot._

 _Un autre garçon, aveugle quant à lui, entra à son tour dans la conversation, Miles traduisant avec ses mains ce qu'il disait pour les autres._

 _-Tu es triste ?_

 _-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Oui, bien sûr, je suis un peu triste de le voir comme ça, mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que je lui suis totalement inutile._

 _-Tu ne m'es pas inutile, affirma alors la voix cassé de Nathan._

 _Miles sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Nathan était là, derrière lui, à le fixer, tenant difficilement debout. Il marcha avec peine vers le blond, s'écroula devant lui. Il vint chercher le réconfort du corps brûlant de son ami, se blottissant contre le torse d'un Miles pétrifié._

 _-Tu ne me seras jamais inutile, renchérit Nathan._

 _Et il frissonna. Il reprit, la voix chevrotante, luttant contre les larmes insistantes qui tambourinaient aux portes de ses yeux._

 _-J'ai été tellement stupide de m'éloigner. J'étais bien avec toi ; je n'avais pas conscience de ma chance. Je suis désolé ; tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Et même ici, je laissais ma fierté me faire taire, alors même que tu es le seul qui ait jamais su ce qui était bon pour moi. Alors même que tu t'efforces de m'aider. Pour toute cette affection que tu es capable de donner, pour ta persévérance à soutenir les gens... tu es admirable. Vraiment. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir vu avant._

Les lèvres de Nathan se détachèrent des siennes et sans un mot, ils rentrèrent main dans la main à l'appartement de l'ancien joueur de foot. Comme ils étaient en hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt mais il n'était pas si tard. Alors ils branchèrent un jeu vidéo sur la télé et s'assirent au pied du canapé de Nathan, chacun une manette en mains. Après que l'hôte ait fini trois fois dans le décor, ait mangé une bonne dizaine de carapaces, soit allé s'écraser dans tous les murs, ait roulé sur toutes les peaux de bananes possibles, Miles (qui avait déjà atteint la ligne d'arrivée depuis longtemps) tourna la tête pour regarder l'air extrêmement concentré de Nathan. Il n'osa rien dire, de peur d'être la cause d'une nouvelle catastrophe (mais l'autre n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça) et attendit patiemment, mais étouffant tant bien que mal un fou rire, que l'autre achève sa course. L'ancien joueur de foot termina (sans surprise) dernier et Miles se permit enfin d'éclater de rire. Se tenant les côtes, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, et les soupirs de Nathan n'arrangeaient pas son état.

-Je vais finir par me vexer, tu sais ? Finit par lui signaler Nathan, l'air blasé.

Mais Miles en était à se rouler par terre. Toutefois, Nathan savait bien comment calmer l'autre. Il l'immobilisa dos contre terre et ravit sa bouche d'un baiser un peu plus appuyé que les précédents. Miles, rouge cerise, se cacha le visage de ses bras et Nathan sourit.

-Vengeance accomplie.

L'ancien joueur de foot reprit sa place et Miles se redressa sur les coudes, l'air fâché.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me sauter dessus comme ça !

-Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus.

-Si !

-Non. Si je t'avais sauté dessus, je ne me serais certainement pas contenté d'un baiser, rétorqua calmement Nathan, avec un sourire entendu pour le blond.

L'athlète ne sut plus où se mettre. Il bafouilla quelques propos incompréhensibles puis le silence prit place pendant un long moment. Alors, hésitant allègrement, Miles le brisa.

-Tu... Tu le ferais... avec... avec _moi_?

Honteux, il n'osait pas regarder Nathan dans les yeux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Oui.

Miles redressa brusquement la tête ; l'autre le fixait sans ciller.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

Détournant de nouveau les yeux, Miles serra ses mains tremblantes sur son pantalon.

-Oh... Eh bien... Je... Je...

Il était mortellement gêné, mais c'était sa chance.

-Je pourrais passer la nuit ici ?

Nathan, qui était en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux, s'arrêta.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me tendre une perche ?

-Ne te moque pas !

-Je ne me moque pas. Je t'ai déjà fait un double des clés, je pensais que tu aurais compris.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens ici quand tu veux, et tu restes tant que tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

-Oh.

Nathan pouffa.

-Moi qui pensais que tu ignorais mes sous-entendus parce que tu n'en voulais pas ; mais en fait, tu ne les comprenais simplement pas. C'est adorable.

Miles fit mine de bouder pour dissimuler sa gêne, mais lorsque Nathan mit un film en route, il osa aller se placer entre les jambes de l'ancien joueur de foot, s'adossant au torse de l'autre et profitant de ses étreintes et des baisers dans son cou. Il laissa les mains de Nathan se balader où bon leur semblait. Il les laissa dériver, faire les insolentes, insister... Manquant de courage, passif, il laissa la température monter, et il s'efforça de ne rien montrer de l'effet des caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu du film, un gémissement lui échappe. C'était le feu vert, l'invitation de trop. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre les mains de Nathan, se délectant de cette situation qu'il avait tant fantasmée et qui prenait enfin pied dans la réalité.

Le lendemain, Miles se réveilla dans le lit de Nathan, collé à ce dernier, tous deux en tenue d'Adam. Il ne rougit que légèrement, et sourit. Il sortit du lit le plus discrètement possible, emprunta des vêtements propres dans le placard de son petit-ami et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Arrivé dans la douche, il eut un coup de panique ; avaient-ils mis un préservatif ? A force de concentration, il réunit ses souvenirs de la veille et soupira de soulagement. Oui. Tout allait bien. Il se doucha, s'habilla, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'évier, il vit les ciseaux sur le bord. Il leva les yeux vers son reflet, indécis. Il tendit l'oreille ; aucun bruit. Nathan n'était toujours pas réveillé. C'était le moment ou jamais d'évoluer.

[... ... ...]

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Grogna Kevin, en arrivant au collège et voyant l'attroupement de filles hystériques que la plupart des élèves de type masculin regardaient avec un sourcil relevé.

-Aucune idée, avoua William qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Mais j'ai vu Tod se glisser dans l'attroupement.

En effet, le minuscule joueur ne tarda pas à revenir.

-Y'a rien à voir, mais elles discutent toutes de la même chose.

-Qui est ? S'enquit Kevin.

-La nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Nathan. Je cite -il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts et prit une voix aiguë- ; « Ça le rend tellement plus viril et mature, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, il est parfait ! ».

-Fascinant, soupira Kevin.

-Hm, allons en cours avant d'être en retard, fit William en prenant les devant.

Dans sa salle de cours, Mark regardait d'un air peu inspiré par la fenêtre mais dut bien s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la pièce où il se trouvait quand il entendit de brutaux raclements de chaises et vit que les filles s'étaient levées pour aller accueillir quelqu'un à l'entrée.

-Y'a un nouveau ? S'étonna Mark auprès d'Axel. On est en fin d'année pourtant, ça risque d'être chaud, pour lui.

Axel haussa les épaules ; il s'en contrefichait. Cependant, comme Mark, il tourna un regard surpris vers le groupe quand la voix de Nathan perça à travers la masse.

-Excusez-moi, je veux juste aller à ma place. Poussez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Oh, non, attends une seconde ! Supplia une fille. Les examens de fin d'année arrivent et j'ai besoin d'aide en maths !

-Et moi en histoire ! Renchérit une autre. Je sais que tu es fort ! J'ai entendu les profs faire tes éloges ! Tu auras ton diplôme avec mention et tu as toutes les chances de pouvoir intégrer le lycée de ton choix !

-Cette nouvelle coupe te va tellement bien ! S'excita une troisième en sautant sur place.

-Sors avec moi ! S'exclama une quatrième pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de la précédente. Je t'ai toujours trouvé génial !

Nathan soupira avec exaspération ; prêt à répliquer âprement, mais une cinquième fille lui cloua le bec, en déclarant d'une voix dure et un éclat pervers dans les yeux.

-Notre classe organise une pièce de théâtre pour la fête du collège. Ce matin a lieu la distribution des rôles, et je te vois bien dans le premier. Que celles qui sont d'accord avec moi aillent mettre leur vote dans la boîte sur le bureau du prof.

Ce fut la ruée vers l'or, et certaines allèrent jusqu'à forcer une partie des garçons à voter pour Nathan. Peu avant que la cloche de début de cours ne sonne, la fille clôtura les votes et annonça ;

-Au fait, la pièce est « Roméo et Juliette ».

-Oh, Nathan sera parfait dans le rôle de Roméo ! S'extasia une fille au fond.

-Qui a dit qu'il ferait Roméo ? S'amusa l'autre. Les votes pour ce rôle ont eu lieu il y a deux semaines, et c'est Axel qui a été choisi. Nathan, lui, il fera Mercutio.

-Mais tu avais dit qu'il aurait le premier rôle ! S'énerva l'interlocutrice.

-Oh, il l'aura. Notre « Roméo et Juliette » a été revisité version Yaoi. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler. Nathan, Axel, rendez-vous à la sortie des cours au club des Otakus pour les répétitions.

Lorsque vint l'heure de l'athlétisme, Nathan rejoignit rapidement la piste, y retrouvant Miles. Ils s'échauffèrent ensemble, Nathan lui racontant ses mésaventures.

-Les Otakus sont complètement barges, conclut-il.

-Peut-être, mais te mettre dans le rôle d'un Mercutio gay... c'est de la folie géniale. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Ton soutien me touche. Ah, au fait, il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation, mais les cheveux courts te vont bien. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire avant.

-Merci et pas de problème, je sais bien que tu n'es pas du matin.

Après quelques tours de piste, quatre élèves se mirent sur la ligne de départ. Mark, qui passait par là, s'arrêta en voyant Nathan prêt à faire la course. Il repensa tristement à la décision du garçon de quitter l'équipe, et plus tristement encore au match contre les Empereurs Noirs. Il avait été aveugle aux souffrances qu'endurait son camarade, et se sentait responsable des malheurs qui étaient tombés sur l'ancien athlète. Mais, égoïstement, il aurait voulu que Nathan revienne au club de foot plutôt que de retourner à celui d'athlétisme.

L'entraîneur siffla le début de la course et les élèves s'élancèrent. Rapidement Nathan et Miles prirent la tête, et même si on voyait que le blond faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour dépasser son ami, la vitesse de Nathan restait supérieure et l'avance se creusait. Un mètre, deux, puis trois... N'importe qui se serait rendu compte en observant la course que l'ancien joueur de foot ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie que les autres. Mark sourit ; il savait quel air concentré devait arborer Nathan. Il connaissait sa méthode par cœur ; l'autre regardait droit devant lui, sans se soucier de ses adversaires, oubliant même qu'il en avait, n'ayant en tête que sa foulée, qu'il ne cessait d'allonger, et sa respiration qu'il veillait à garder calme et profonde.

Nathan été né pour courir, pour lutter contre les meilleurs ; c'était une bête de compétition qui méritait de rejoindre les tournois mondiaux. Comment un sportif de cette envergure avec un si grand potentiel avait pu perdre sa confiance en lui et se penser faible ? Mark serra le poing sur la lanière de son sac. Il ignorait la réponse à cette question, et l'ignorerait probablement toujours ; il n'avait jamais été capable de prendre véritablement conscience des problèmes des autres, s'imaginant que le football pouvait tout résoudre.

Jusqu'au cas « Nathan », il n'avait jamais pensé que le football puisse être un problème pour quelqu'un, croyant que la chose n'était possible que dans le sens inverse, comme avec Ray Dark, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait que des personnes causant des problèmes au football lui-même. Il avait été d'un fanatisme naïf ; et cela lui avait fait perdre un ami cher. Il aimait toujours passionnément le football, mais il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir été capable d'en voir et accepter les défauts.

Il soupira, se détournant, mais des cris ré-attirèrent son attention vers la piste. Il écarquilla les yeux ; les élèves se précipitaient vers leur camarade qui était tombé et gisait en travers de la piste. Mark laissa tomber son sac et courut vers Nathan au chevet duquel se trouvait déjà Miles. L'ancien joueur de foot avait les genoux et les paumes des mains écorchés, mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il transpirait bien trop abondamment et que son visage était rouge, comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine poussée de fièvre.

-Nathan ? Tu m'entends ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? Demanda Miles, le plus calmement possible.

-Je... Je ne sais pas..., répondit Nathan, la respiration sifflante.

Mark regarda rapidement autour de lui, repéra des bouteilles d'eau et des serviettes et alla attraper une de chaque. Il mouilla puis essora le linge qu'il posa sur le front brûlant de son ancien coéquipier.

-Qui... ? S'enquit faiblement Nathan.

-C'est moi ; Mark. T'inquiète pas, vieux, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il prit alors Nathan sur son dos, Miles s'occupant de dégager la route et de maintenir la serviette sur le front de son petit-ami. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour ne pas trop secouer le blessé. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques membres de l'équipe de foot de Raimon que le regard assassin de Miles dissuada de poser des questions. Quand Nathan fut étendu sur un lit, tombé dans l'inconscience, Mark eut à son tour droit à un regard noir de la part du blond qui était assis sur le bord du lit, la main du blessé dans les siennes. Mark prit une chaise et s'assit en face de Miles.

-Nathan et moi avons fait toute notre primaire ensemble. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de posé, et moi de plutôt actif. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à ce que l'on devienne amis, mais nous sommes très vite devenus inséparables. Je l'aimais beaucoup ; il était mon meilleur ami. A notre entrée à Raimon, nous nous sommes perdus de vue, alors j'ai vraiment été très heureux qu'il décide de rejoindre le club de foot. C'est peut-être un peu tard de le dire maintenant, mais je suis désolé qu'il en soit là par ma faute. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'à l'époque, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour abandonner, mais il avait l'air d'avoir changé ; je me suis trompé, et je n'ai pas su l'épauler quand il en avait besoin. Sincèrement, je regrette que ça ce soit passé comme ça.

[... ... ...]

 _« WindKnight » est en ligne._

 _« WindKnight » a rejoint le tchat._

« StoneHeart » : Tu es en retard. Encore. Et ne viens pas me parler de ta foutue vie sociale.

« WindKnight » : ... Charmant accueil.

« BestEye » : T'occupe pas de lui, WindKnight, il cherche des noises à tout le monde depuis hier.

« WindKnight » : Je vois ça. Je viens de parcourir l'historique de tchat.

« IceBreaker » : Cela dit, c'est vrai que tu es souvent en retard, ces derniers temps. Il ne se passe rien de grave, j'espère ?

« Deus » : MamanIce en approche ; planquez-vous !

« IceBreaker » : Je suis sérieux...

« WindKnight » : Rien de terrible, t'inquiète. Par contre, j'espère qu'aucun combat important n'a été prévu pour aujourd'hui, parce que je ne pourrai pas participer.

« StoneHeart » : Et en quel honneur ?

« WindKnight » : Je ne me sens pas bien, alors je vais me coucher tôt histoire de ne pas finir la semaine en rampant.

« StoneHeart » : Petite nature.

« FireSky » : De toute façon, je n'ai pas la tête au combat non plus.

« StoneHeart » : Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?!

« FireSky » : Si seulement... Si seulement...

« HardTrainer » : Il déprime parce qu'il doit jouer Roméo dans une version gay pour le spectacle de fin d'année ! XD

« FireSky » : Ce n'était pas nécessaire de leur expliquer...

« HardTrainer » : Bah, pourquoi ? J'trouve ça super drôle ! Faut partager !

« StrongestOne » : GG, mec ! XD

« CrazyGuy » : OMFG, ch'uis mort ! XD J'vais raconter ça à tous les autres de l'orphelinat !

« StrongestOne » : Compte sur nous pour venir te voir.

« FireSky » : *soupire*

« PenguinLover » : Je ramènerai l'équipe de la Royale ! Faut surtout pas rater ça ! :')

« FireSky » : Super, les gars...

« BestEye » : Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?

« HardTrainer » : Mercutio !

« BestEye » : Je m'en doutais, mais qui en a le rôle ?

« FireSky » : Nathan.

« SerialKiller » : Swift ?

« HardTrainer » : Yep !

« Deus » : Oh, bah ça va alors !

« StrongestOne » : ?

« Deus » : Quoi ? Y'a quand même vachement plus moche que lui !

« PenguinLover » : J'avoue.

« FireSky » : Heu, les gars...

« Deus » : Qu'est-ce qu'il devient, d'ailleurs ?

« HardTrainer » : Il s'est coupé les cheveux. Toutes les filles le harcèlent, c'est super flippant. A part ça, sinon, il paraît qu'il gère dans ses cours, quelque chose de copieux.

« FireSky » : J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait trouvé un travail et qu'il avait son propre appart'.

« StrongestOne » : Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps.

« IceBreaker » : Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois prendre le chemin de l'hôpital. Il doit encore avoir des problèmes de santé.

« CrazyGuy » : Merde. :/ J'suis deg', c'était un adversaire avec un bon potentiel. J'espère que ça s'arrangera.

« SerialKiller » : Une seconde, Ice', comment t'as pu voir Swift ? T'es pas retourné dans ton collège dans les montagnes ?

« IceBreaker » : Non, j'ai été transféré à Raimon pour rester dans l'équipe et grâce à mes notes, j'ai obtenu une bourse d'étude.

« Deus » : Eh, mon chevalier ne dit plus rien depuis tout à l'heure !

« WindKnight » : Hm, j'm'endors à moitié sur mon clavier.

« Deus » : Va te coucher, j'irai te border ! :3

« WindKnight » : Tout de suite mon amour !

« Deus » : :3

« WindKnight » : :3

« StoneHeart » : Tuez-moi. Maintenant.

 _« WindKnight » est maintenant hors ligne._

[... ... ...]

-Ô, Mercutio, mais que m'avoues-tu, quand l'amour je trouve enfin ? N'était-ce pas toi qui me criais de rejoindre les bras d'une femme ? Toi qui te vantais de passer de lit en lit ? Toi, mon meilleur ami, sur qui je pensais pouvoir toujours compter ! Qu'as-tu été inventer pour me séparer de ma Juliette, sous prétexte qu'elle porte le nom des Capulet !

-Roméo, tu ne me blesses ! Comme mon âme se déchire quand mon amour tu dis mensonger ! Si je t'encourageais tant, c'était car convaincu que tu ignorerais toujours les avances mielleuses des courtisanes ! Je pensais pouvoir cacher cette passion qui me brûle, mais à te savoir épris à mourir de cette ennemie, la peur m'assaille ! Je ne saurais le supporter si pour elle on te tuait et te savoir étreint par elle plutôt que moi me rend malade !

Axel et Nathan se tournèrent vers le public composé des autres acteurs de la pièce, de ceux qui l'organisaient, et surtout les Otakus qui l'avaient écrite.

-C'était comment ? Demanda Axel.

-Un tout petit peu... monotone..., répondit Célia, du club de journalisme, avec un sourire gêné.

-C'était de la merde, oui ! S'écria la fille qui jouait Juliette. Y'avait aucune émotion dans vos voix ! Aucune expression sur vos visages ! Vous étiez figés comme des statues ! Alors, oui, vous connaissez votre texte sur le bout des doigts, mais ça sert à que dalle si y'a rien derrière pour lui donner vie ! Vous êtes pas en train de nous présenter un _putain_ de documentaire sur la reproduction des _putains_ d'escargots ! Mettez-y du vôtre ou ça va ruer dans les brancards, je vous le garantis !

Les deux grands rôles soupirèrent de concert.

-Écoutez, je sais que j'ai été élu, mais de base je n'aime même pas le théâtre..., fit Axel. Prenez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis du même avis que lui, ajouta Nathan. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce rôle.

Une aura de malfaisance s'éleva comme un nuage au-dessus des Otakus.

-Vous êtes, l'un comme l'autre, parfaits pour ces rôles, affirma une fille, et les autres acquiescèrent frénétiquement. Alors maintenant au travail et on ne vous lâchera pas avant que cette scène ne ressemble à quelque chose.

[... ... ...]

La clochette à l'entrée de la boutique teinta, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Nathan, qui terminait ses exercices de maths, releva la tête.

-Bienv-...

Les yeux écarquillés, il vit que le client en question n'était autre que Byron Love.

-...-enue..., compléta-t-il, le souffle court.

L'ancien Zeus était en short (Bon Dieu, en plein hiver ! Il était fou !), avec une chemise longue blanche à volant serrée par une large ceinture marron et portait des tennis, ses mollets pris dans des guêtres rouges. Il avait plusieurs colliers, bracelets, bagues, et boucles d'oreille. En somme, il était radicalement différent du Byron footballeur, mais n'en irradiait pas moins. En voyant Nathan, il eut lui aussi un instant de suspens, puis il sourit, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et vint vers l'autre garçon.

-Ça alors ! C'est donc dans une librairie que tu travailles ! Intéressant. Tu te souviens de moi ? S'enquit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Nathan se pinça discrètement pour reprendre ses esprits et accepter la main tendue.

-Byron Love, oui, je me rappelle de toi.

-Ah, ah ! Qui donc pourrait oublier un dieu ? Enfin, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider.

-Peut-être. Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?

-Oui, ce titre de boy's love. Ils sont en rupture de stock partout ailleurs. Tu es mon dernier espoir !

Le vendeur regarda ce dont il s'agissait.

-Hm... Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu en rayon, mais je vais aller fouiller dans la réserve. Par contre, je ne peux pas laisser la boutique sans surveillance alors...

Il regarda autour de lui et après avoir déplacé une pile de livres qui encombrait le bureau, il donna un coup sec sur une sonnette et une fille monta bientôt des entrailles de la boutique.

-Je dois aller chercher un ouvrage en réserve, tu gardes la surface un moment ?

La fille acquiesça, silencieuse. Nathan descendit donc fouiller dans les cartons et les étagères, parmi les livres, dictionnaires, mangas et autres œuvres littéraires mal rangées.

-Tu descends souvent ici ? Demanda alors Byron.

L'athlète se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait eu peur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

L'ancien Zeus haussa les épaules.

-Les règlements et moi...

Oh, quelle sympathique petite référence à sa période de dopage. Nathan sourit. Le blond, voyant que l'autre avait saisi, sourit à son tour.

-Nouvelle coupe ? Fit alors Byron.

-Hm, acquiesça Nathan en reprenant ses recherches.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je préfère les cheveux longs, mais bon, ça va.

-Merci.

Byron soupira.

-Tu n'es pas super loquace.

-C'est possible.

-... Il paraît que tu as arrêté le foot.

-C'est le cas.

-Et que tu vas jouer un Mercutio gay.

-...

L'air sombre du vendeur amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur.

-J'ai touché la corde sensible ?

Nathan le fusilla du regard et l'ancien Zeus lui tira la langue.

-Trouve ce que je veux et je te fiche la paix.

L'athlète brandit un manga.

-Je crains que tu ne doives te taire dès à présent.

Byron mit une main sur son cœur, comme blessé.

-Ah ! Je me sens trahi !

-Wa. Je culpabilise affreusement.

Les deux adolescents remontèrent en caisse. Byron paya et ils se saluèrent brièvement avant que l'ancien Zeus ne s'en aille. Dans la rue, le blond commença à feuilleter son nouveau tome et un morceau de papier tomba de la jaquette. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il fut d'abord très surpris, puis il rangea le papier dans sa poche en souriant. Que Nathan lui ait donné son numéro de téléphone de manière si détournée était très significatif.

[... ... ...]

 _« WindKnight »_ _s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« Deus » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« SerialKiller » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« StoneHeart » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« PenguinLover » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« HardTrainer » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« FireSky » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« StrongestOne » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« CrazyGuy » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« BestEye » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« IceBreaker » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« WindKnight » est maintenant hors ligne._

 _« Deus » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« SerialKiller » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« StoneHeart » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« PenguinLover » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« HardTrainer » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« FireSky » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« StrongestOne » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« CrazyGuy » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« BestEye » a rejoint le tchat._

 _« IceBreaker » a rejoint le tchat._

« StrongestOne » : Comment on les a DÉ-FON-CÉS ! POPOPOOO !

« SerialKiller » : ... Mais quel attardé.

« HardTrainer » : Oh, laisse-le, il est content d'avoir gagné !

« SerialKiller » : On voit que tu ne l'as pas supporté toute ton enfance.

« CrazyGuy » : J'approuve cette réplique. En plus il a la voix qui porte ce petit con.

« SerialKiller » : Il faisait pleurer les plus jeunes en se vantant de les avoir écrasés. Ça mettait Isabelle dans de ces colères...

« CrazyGuy » : Et après elle se vengeait sur moi... T^T

« StrongestOne » : Me rends pas responsable de la violence conjugale que tu subis. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas foutu de tenir tête à une fille.

« CrazyGuy » : Écoutez Mère Lâcheté me faire la morale. Tu fuis quand tu te retrouves dans la même pièce qu'Isa' ! ET D'OÙ TU SAIS QUE JE SORS AVEC ELLE, D'AILLEURS ?!

« SerialKiller » : Ne me spam pas d'insultes par texto, je n'ai rien dit.

« StrongestOne » : C'est super vexant ! Comme si c'était impossible que je le remarque tout seul !

« CrazyGuy » : ...

« SerialKiller » : ...

« StrongestOne » : Je vous déteste.

« CrazyGuy » : ...

« SerialKiller » : ...

« StrongestOne » : ... C'est Jordan qu'a gaffé.

« CrazyGuy » : J'vais l'bouffer.

 _« CrazyGuy » est maintenant hors ligne._

« SerialKiller » : Toutes mes félicitations. Tu viens d'assassiner Jordan par procuration.

« StrongestOne » : Pas mon problème.

« Deus » : C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? HardTrainer, je peux te parler ?

« HardTrainer » : Bah, ouais, mais t'as pas besoin de demander la permission pour ça, tu sais ?

« Deus » : Disons que si j'étais intervenu plus tôt, je me serais fait épingler par les trois autres qui réglaient leurs comptes, donc je vérifie bien que je peux l'ouvrir.

« HardTrainer » : Ok ! Tu voulais me dire quoi, alors ?

« Deus » : Nathan Swift. Il est pris ?

« HardTrainer » : Heeeuuu... Bah j'en sais rien, moi...

« Deus » : Et tu ne voudrais pas me rendre _l'immense_ service de te renseigner ? J'aimerais savoir s'il est en couple, si oui avec qui, si non s'il a des vues sur quelqu'un et sur qui.

« PenguinLover » : Bordel, tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! XD

« FireSky » : Flippant.

« StrongestOne » : Grave.

« Deus » : Je mets simplement toutes les chances de mon côté.

« BestEye » : Je ne suis pas certain que HardTrainer soit le meilleur choix possible en terme de subtilité du renseignement.

« Deus » : Mais c'est celui qui en était le plus proche, donc auquel Nathan est le plus susceptible de se confier.

« PenguinLover » : Nan, mais, il est pas con, Nathan. Il va cramer HardTrainer en trois secondes chrono, le temps de le voir approcher.

« SerialKiller » : Pour avoir joué contre lui, il est évident qu'il le cernera aussitôt.

« Deus » : J'ai aussi joué contre lui, et je sais tout ça, mais si c'est moi qui y vais, non seulement il risque de ne pas répondre, mais en plus je vais passer pour un stalker.

« StoneHeart » : Tu passes _actuellement_ pour un stalker. Et puis, ça t'arrive souvent de te lever le matin et de te dire, comme ça, « Tiens, et si j'allais harceler un ancien adversaire ? ».

« Deus » : C'est juste que je l'ai revu, y'a pas longtemps. Et nom de Dieu ! Il est à _se damner_.

« PenguinLover » : Tant que ça ?

« Deus » : Au-delà même.

« PenguinLover » : J'vais demander des photos à Célia.

« Deus » : Bas les pattes. C'est chasse gardée.

« BestEye » : Laissez ma sœur en dehors de ça.

« IceBreaker » : N'empêche que si Deus veut des infos, c'est plus à elle qu'il devrait s'adresser.

« FireSky » : En plus elle supervise la pièce. (Mais pourquoi je vous encourage, au fait ?)

« Deus » : Vous êtes géniaux !

« BestEye » : PAS MA SŒUR !

 _« Deus » est maintenant hors ligne._

« PenguinLover » : Je crois qu'il ne t'a pas écouté.

« BestEye » : Je vous... déteste.

[... ... ...]

Nathan prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira longuement. Il pouvait le faire. Il jeta son classeur, qui contenait son texte, par terre et déclama.

-Roméo ! Je le sais, au fond, je l'ai toujours su ! Si je mettais mon corps, comme mon âme, à nu... Ni plus ni moins pour moi que ton indifférence ! Et je ressens déjà l'effet de ton absence ! Crois bien que je l'exècre bien plus que tu ne l'aimes ! Après tout nous vivons dans un royaume de haine ! Ah ! Mon cœur t'appartient ! Je pourrais être tien ! Tu étais mon ami, tu étais presque un frère ! Et cet amour maudit me conduira sous terre ! Tu désires ta Juliette ? Prodigieux coup de tête ! Te voilà donc prêt à tout sacrifier ! A tout abandonner ! Jusqu'à ta propre vie que Tibalt te prendra ! Quand ce mariage honnis tu annonceras ! Non, mon ami, mon frère, mon amour ! Jamais je ne laisserai personne mettre un terme à tes jours ! Tibalt, Tibalt, Tibalt ! Ah ! Moi, je l'affronterai ! Et pour toi, Roméo, oui pour toi je mourrai !

Quelqu'un applaudit et Nathan se retourna brusquement. Byron s'avança en souriant.

-C'était magnifique !

L'ancien athlète se baissa pour ramasser son classeur et son sac.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?...

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Nathan soupira.

-Je me sentirais encore plus ridicule que c'est déjà le cas.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule ; ton Mercutio m'a donné la chair de poule ! Tu t'entraînes pour la pièce ?

-Oui. Je profitais qu'il n'y avait personne pour réviser mon texte...

Les deux adolescents parcoururent le paysage du regard. Le fleuve brillait dans la lumière crépusculaire et une très légère couche de neige recouvrait le terrain des primaires ainsi que l'herbe du bord de la route. Byron frissonna.

-Qui a écrit le texte ?

-Le club des Otakus.

-C'est du très bon travail.

-Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, ça ne rimait pas. Mais Célia a débarqué un matin avec un sondage comme quoi les gens préféraient avoir des rimes et le texte a été entièrement retravaillé. Le dernier jet nous a été donnés aujourd'hui.

-Et tu le connais déjà par cœur ?

-Juste cette scène ; c'est celle qu'on va travailler à la prochaine répétition en groupe. Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-J'ai demandé à David de demander à Célia qui a demandé à Axel qui me l'a dit.

-...

-Tu es en train de te dire que j'aurais pu voir ça directement avec toi, non ?

-Ça dépend.

L'ancien Zeus sourit plus largement encore.

-Ça dépend de si j'ai bien trouvé ton numéro et que je l'ai gardé ou non.

Il gloussa et glissa une main dans sa poche. Il en tira le morceau de papier.

-Tadaaa~ !

-...

-Et là, tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé alors que j'avais le numéro, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathan passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête, prêt à tourner les talons.

-Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus d'intérêt, quand même, se renfrogna le blond.

L'ancien athlète soupira.

-Très bien. Pourquoi, alors ?

Byron fit la moue.

-Tu es une armoire à glace. Tu le sais, ça ?

-Possible.

L'ancien Zeus retrouva son sourire.

-Mais tu as beaucoup de fierté. Je voulais te faire mariner.

-Deux semaines ?

-J'aime me faire désirer ; ça aurait pu être pire.

-Ok, et qu'est-ce qui t'as soudainement donné envie d'engager la conversation ?

-J'ai appris qu'un certain Miles et toi étiez particulièrement proches. Je ne sais rien de ce type ; il est peut-être sans aucune arrière pensée, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je te plais, pas vrai ?

-J'vais essayer d'oublier que tu t'es renseigné sur moi comme un fichu stalker et dire que c'est une éventualité.

-Très bien. Alors séduis-moi.

Nathan haussa un sourcil.

-T'es sûr de ça ?

Le blond eut l'air interrogateur.

-Bah... Oui.

-Donc tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

-Me plaindre ? Mais de qu-...

Byron n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; le classeur était de nouveau tombé à terre et l'ancien Zeus s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le corps de l'autre adolescent. Nathan avait passé une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre au creux de ses reins, ce qui contraignait le blond à se cambrer contre lui. Les yeux rubis agrandis de surprise disparurent bientôt sous leurs paupières. C'est-à-dire que l'ancien athlète embrassait fichtrement bien.

[... ... ...]

 _« FireSky » a rejoint le tchat._

« HardTrainer » : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? T'es pas censé être à ta répétition pour le théâtre ?

« FireSky » : J'me suis tiré avant la fin.

« Deus » : Petit chenapan que tu es !

« HardTrainer » : Y s'est passé quoi ?

« FireSky » : Il s'est passé que je suis hétéro, que Nathan est un mec, et que selon le script, je suis censé l'embrasser.

« Deus » : Petit chanceux.

« HardTrainer » : Et alors, où est le problème ?

« StoneHeart » : Nan mais t'es con ou t'es con ?

« BestEye » : Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais... StoneHeart n'a pas tout à fait tort.

« PenguinLover » : O.O

« PenguinLover » : Messieurs...

« PenguinLover » : Trouvez-vous un bunker au plus vite.

« PenguinLover » : La fin du monde est proche.

« HardTrainer » : Mais c'est Nathan !

« FireSky » : Et selon toi ça justifie que ça n'ait pas à me poser problème ?...

« HardTrainer » : Bah, c'est Nathan, quoi...

« Deus » : Dis donc, toi, tu nous cacherais pas un petit béguin ?

« HardTrainer » : Pas du tout !

« HardTrainer » : Je dis juste que, fin', ça va ! Il le connaît, ils sont amis, les choses sont claires entre eux, donc y'a de pas problème !

« FireSky » : J'aime. Les. Filles. L'idée d'embrasser un mec me dégoûte.

« FireSky » : Et me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. J'ai rien contre les gays, mais moi, j'embrasse pas de mecs, c'est tout.

« StrongestOne » : Je soutiens.

« SerialKiller » : Dit le bi'.

« StrongestOne » : Je ne suis pas bi' !

« SerialKiller » : Hum, hum. (Imagine que j'imite ta voix.) « Nan mais est-ce que tu as vu comment il est gaulé ?! Les filles pourraient quand même nous en laisser un bout ! Parce que, poitrine ou pas, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! » Tu veux d'autres exemples ou ça ira ?

« StrongestOne » : ...

« CrazyGuy » : Dis-nous, SerialKiller ? T'as des dossiers sur beaucoup de monde, comme ça ?...

« SerialKiller » : Sur suffisamment de personnes pour avoir ce que je veux quand je veux.

 _« WindKnight » a rejoint le tchat._

« WindKnight » : Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

« IceBreaker » : FireSky fait la tête parce qu'il doit embrasser un garçon alors qu'il est hétéro et SerialKiller balance des dossiers.

« BestEye » : Sinon, en parlant de théâtre et de gays... Sacrée bande d'enfoirés, ma sœur a commencé à me lancer des perches pour savoir de quel bord je suis. EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ LA MOINDRE IDÉE DU MALAISE QU'ON PEUT RESSENTIR QUAND VOTRE PETITE SŒUR MET SON NEZ DANS VOS AFFAIRES DE CŒUR ?!

« Deus » : Ton meilleur ami est gay. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait fini par te poser des questions.

« StoneHeart » : J'ai la sensation de me faire envahir. Je vais finir par fonder le club des hétéros pas-si-anonymes. Nan parce qu'entre trois gays et un bi'...

« CrazyGuy » : *tousse, tousse* Quatre gays. *tousse, tousse*

« StrongestOne » : Hein ? Qui ?

« CrazyGuy » : Faudra le mériter pour le savoir~ !

« StrongestOne » : ...

« BestEye » : Enfin, pour en revenir au problème de FireSky...

« StrongestOne » : Visualise l'autre avec une _énorme_ paire de seins.

« BestEye » : ... Espèce d'attardé.

« SerialKiller » : Et de pervers.

« FireSky » : Je vais faire tellement de cauchemars...

« WindKnight » : Il est quand, ce spectacle ?

« FireSky » : Dans deux semaines...

« IceBreaker » : Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de t'enfoncer, mais à deux semaines de la représentation, il n'est plus vraiment temps de chipoter...

« BestEye » : D'aierrtzqvseerjjyujb

« PenguinLover » : Un chat serait-il monté sur le clavier ?

« HardTrainer » : XD

 _« BestEye » s'est connecté à la conversation audio._

-Célia ! Rends-moi mon casque tout de suite ! Célia ! Arrête ça ! Célia ! Qu'est-ce que tu v-... !

-AXEL-JE-SUIS-DANS-LA-MERDE-BLAZE ! JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE T'AVAIS ÉTÉ PLEURER DANS LES JUPES DE TA BANDE DE GEEKS ! ALORS QUE LES CHOSES SOIENT BIEN CLAIRES ; SI TU NOUS FAIS ENCORE FAUX-BOND ET QUE TU PLANTES UNE NOUVELLE RÉPÉTITION, TU VAS LE SENTIR PASSER ! ON TE DEMANDE JUSTE DE L'EMBRASSER, PAS DE LUI ROULER UNE PELLE ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'Y METTRE DU TIEN PARCE QU'IL SERAIT _VRAIMENT_ DOMMAGE QUE JE PROPOSE A TA SI PURE ET INNOCENTE JULIA DE VENIR VOIR CETTE PIÈCE ! MERCI ! Tiens, Jude, ton casque.

-Trop aimable.

-Au fait, qui tu préfères entre-...

-DEHORS !

 _« BestEye » s'est déconnecté de la conversation audio._

 _« BestEye » a rejoint le tchat._

« CrazyGuy » : Les filles sont démoniaques...

« BestEye » : FireSky, tu vas embrasser Nathan comme le script le veut parce que si je dois de nouveau subir ça, je te pète les deux bras. Pigé ?

« FireSky » : C'est trop bon de se sentir épaulé.

[... ... ...]

Byron marchait dans la rue, toujours vêtu comme en plein été malgré le froid que d'autres auraient jugé glacial. N'était pas un dieu qui voulait. Il adorait se promener, observer les gens. On se retournait souvent sur son passage pour des raisons plus ou moins flatteuses, mais lui portait un regard égal sur chacun. Il aimait la diversité des visages, les différentes lueurs dans les yeux des uns et des autres. Il aimait comparer les expressions et les sourires. Il aimait théoriser sur la vie des gens en se basant sur leur style vestimentaire. Il s'inventait des histoires. Les êtres n'étaient qu'agrumes dispensant leur arôme et leur goût au sein d'une même corne d'abondance. Le monde n'était qu'une gigantesque coupe à fruits où s'épousaient le sucré, l'acide ou encore l'amer.

Ainsi, marchant tranquillement, accaparé par ses pensées et ses histoires, l'ancien Zeus ignorait un regard avide posé sur lui. Un homme marchait derrière lui, une dizaine de mètres en retrait. Un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, cachant son sourire pervers derrière une épaisse écharpe, il lorgnait sur l'adolescent. Il l'avait repéré lors du match opposant l'équipe de Zeus et Raimon, et c'était une aubaine pour lui de l'avoir retrouvé. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il le filait pour se rendre compte de ses habitudes et dégoter le meilleur endroit où le piéger. Se pourléchant, les yeux rivés sur ce corps bien trop loin à son sinistre goût, il ne vit pas l'autre adolescent lorsqu'il se planta devant lui. L'homme lui rentra dedans et grogna. Puis il sourit, riant doucement.

-Excusez-moi, jeune homme, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, j'espère ?

Le garçon rangea une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille, souriant à son tour.

-Non, monsieur. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû faire plus attention où j'allais.

L'homme jeta un bref regard au blond qui s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas. Mais quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le gêneur, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Ce regard... Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Un regard de prédateur. Le plus charmant sourire du monde n'aurait pas effacé la menace latente dans les yeux chocolats de l'adolescent. Nathan sourit.

-Bon, eh bien, bonne soirée, monsieur, salua-t-il sans bouger.

L'homme recula d'un pas. Quel était cet éclat violet qui surgissait au fond des iris rivaux ?

-Oui, bonne soirée.

Et il tourna les talons. Bon... il n'était pas le seul à en avoir après le blondinet, mais il trouverait bien un moyen d'arranger ça. Et puis, cet adolescent était bizarre, vraiment pas digne de confiance ; il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

[... ... ...]

Quand Miles rentra dans l'appartement de Nathan, il sut immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Normalement, l'ancien athlète mettait toujours de la musique, ou bien un jeu, mais jamais il ne laissait le silence s'installer. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand Miles rentra, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-Nathan ?..., appela-t-il.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui et avança. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon-salle-à-manger qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Nathan, toujours personne. Pas un livre d'ouvert, pas une console d'allumée, pas un vêtement à traîner ; rien qui puisse indiquer que le propriétaire de l'endroit était passé par là. Il alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Nathan ? T'es là ?

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit comme un sanglot qu'on étouffait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Nathan ?! Nathan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ouvre-moi !

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, Miles tenta de tourner la poignée et eut la surprise de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et entra pour se figer aussitôt, glacé d'effroi. Du sang. Nathan était couvert de sang. Il avait un couteau dans les mains. Il était à genoux, les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, souffle court. Il semblait tout autant abasourdi que le blond. L'ancien athlète leva sur l'autre adolescent un regard noyé de larmes.

-C'est pas le mien, Miles. C'est pas mon sang.

Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot, et l'autre garçon, toujours pétrifié, demanda d'une voix blanche ;

-C'est... celui de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je me souviens d'avoir fini les cours et puis... plus rien, Miles, plus rien. Plus rien ! C'est pas le mien ! Je ne sais même pas où j'ai trouvé ça ! S'écria-t-il en montrant l'arme.

Alors son visage se tordit ; la stupeur avait déserté son visage, laissant place à une franche horreur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni à qui, ni où, ni pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Miles porta une main à sa bouche, se contraignant à taire un cri. La gorge sèche, le cerveau en ébullition, il envisagea d'appeler la police. Puis une petite voix lui murmura alors ; « Si Nathan est bien responsable de ce qui se passe, il ira en prison ou à l'asile ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans un de ces endroits ? T'as déjà pas su le protéger une fois ; tu veux l'abandonner encore ? » Le blond baissa un instant les paupières. C'était une mauvaise idée. Plus que cela ; c'était mal. Mais... Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Nathan, déshabille-toi.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Discute pas ! Déshabille-toi ! Lave-toi ! Je m'occupe du reste !

-Miles, je...

-Fais-moi confiance. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

[... ... ...]

Nathan tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore d'eau sur le t-shirt trop large, déformé et délavé, qu'il avait pris au hasard dans son placard. Que faisait Miles ? Où était-il ? Est-ce que la décision qu'ils avaient prise était la bonne ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant que son esprit se remettait lentement en place au fur et à mesure que l'état de choc s'estompait. Mais c'était trop tard ! S'il allait se dénoncer maintenant, Miles aurait des ennuis pour complicité de meurtre. C'était fini. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ou le pouvaient-ils encore ? Il ne savait pas ! C'est alors que Miles apparut sur le pas de sa porte, l'air sombre.

-Voilà. Personne ne les retrouvera, là où ils sont.

-O... Où ?

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Miles, écoute, je...

-NON ! Hurla le blond avant de reprendre, plus bas. Personne ne t'emmènera nulle part. Personne, à part nous, n'a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et avec un peu de chance, la police n'arrivera pas à remonter jusqu'à toi.

-Mais si elle y parvient, tu...

-Sauras prouver ton innocence. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne retrouvera tes habits et le couteau là où ils sont. Et je dirai que tu as passé ta soirée avec moi.

-Et si quelqu'un m'a vu ?!

-Si quelqu'un t'avait vu, y'aurait déjà la sirène des flics quelque part ! Et si tu avais été reconnu, ils seraient même déjà ici ! Alors à partir de maintenant ; t'as passé ta soirée avec moi, d'accord ? T'étais nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, et avec personne d'autre que moi.

Les yeux verts de Miles défièrent Nathan d'opposer la moindre résistance. Les épaules de l'ancien athlète s'affaissèrent. Il vint étreindre l'autre adolescent.

-D'accord. D'accord... Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Tellement désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, car ce soir, tu étais ici avec moi.

-... Oui. C'est vrai.

[... ... ...]

Nathan rangeait la réserve, Byron assis sur une pile de cartons.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi ? Demanda l'ancien Zeus.

-Parce qu'il y a Miles.

-Ok, je reformule ; pourquoi tu ne veux pas que qui que ce soit sache pour nous ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours fait comme ça.

-Allez, je peux même pas le dire aux gens de ma guilde ? Parce qu'entre ceux qui croient que je suis en galère pour te séduire et ceux qui disent que tu m'as carrément collé un râteau, c'est vexant...

-Bah vexe-toi.

Byron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es insupportable !

-Mais j'embrasse bien.

-...

-Et je fais d'excellents massages.

-...

-Je suis plutôt pas mal.

-...

-Et je suis intelligent.

-... C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, l'un boudeur, l'autre impassible. Puis Nathan retourna à son œuvre, glissant au passage ;

-Accessoirement, tu baves devant mon jeu théâtrale.

-... Tu es un insupportable spécimen extrêmement compétent dans beaucoup de domaines. Ça te va, comme ça ?

L'ancien athlète sourit.

-C'est encore plus satisfaisant quand c'est toi qui le dis.

Byron, touché, reprit un peu plus aimablement.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

La réponse fusa, laissant le blond hors-jeu.

-Un dieu.

-E-... Eh, flatte pas mon ego, comme ça, sans prévenir ! J'étais pas prêt !

Nathan pouffa devant son air ahuri.

-Sans rire, tu m'as fait un compliment ! Continua l'autre.

Le vendeur abandonna son sourire.

-Qui sous-entend que si quelqu'un te touche, je lui tranche la main.

-Arrête, tu joues tellement bien qu'on dirait presque que tu es sérieux.

-...

-T'es un psychopathe.

[... ... ...]

La salle retenait son souffle. Roméo se tenait au-dessus du corps de Tibalt. Benvolio, à l'écart, faisait rempart de son corps pour protéger Juliette de la folie meurtrière qui avait pris son cousin à la vue du corps sans vie de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait désormais plus ni haine, ni amour, qui tienne ; la mort, incarnée en Roméo, allait balayer Vérone. Des gardes débarquèrent, menaçant l'héritier Montaigu qui, tel un spectre, marcha jusqu'à Mercutio à côté duquel il se laissa tomber. Puis, braquant son regard vers le ciel, il cria.

-Vous tous, spectateurs vautours ! Demeurez, soyez témoins ! Après lui, c'est mon tour ! Je ne serai plus là demain ! Ah, comme la mort m'est douce, à présent ! L'amour de Juliette ne valait pas tant ! J'ai laissé Mercutio mourir pour moi ; Tibalt avait raison, je crois... Lorsque de lâche il me traitait, quand de moi il riait ! Tout est fini ; l'histoire s'achève ici ! A l'aube on n'entendra plus... parler, chanter, danser, pleurer... Roméo Montaigu... Puisque la main de Juliette ne peut m'être accordée, puisqu'en ce monde mon unique nom suffit à me qualifier ; je rejoindrai le seul qui fut toujours à mes côtés. C'est pour un voyage sans retour que je m'en vais, et de l'autre côté je lui donnerai, ce que jusqu'à la mort il a désiré ! Parce que soyez certains qu'aucun enfer, n'égalera jamais celui qu'on a sur Terre ! Moi, je ne suis qu'un homme...

Il se pencha vers le visage de Mercutio.

-Serpent d'Eden, je prends la pomme...

Il lui vola un baiser. Le rideau tomba. Et un coup de feu résonna. Il y eut un moment de suspens, puis, comme un seul homme, la salle se leva. Et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que les acteurs réapparurent, venant saluer le public.

[... ... ...]

« PenguinLover » : C'était _magique_. Juste _magique_.

« FireSky » : Merci... Je suppose...

« StoneHeart » : Pour info, ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne, à l'internat, et je l'entends régulièrement se moucher.

« PenguinLover » : De quoi je me mêle ?!

« StrongestOne » : Fillette.

« SerialKiller » : Tu as pleuré aussi.

« CrazyGuy » : Le faible ! XD

« SerialKiller » : Toi aussi.

« CrazyGuy » : Combien as-tu de paires d'yeux ?...

« StrongestOne » : SerialKiller, ta gueule. Puis de toute façon, la moitié de l'orphelinat est en larmes.

« CrazyGuy » : J'avoue. Dave doit gérer les plus petits. Il va finir par se pendre, je crois.

« BestEye » : T'attends quoi pour aller l'aider ?

« CrazyGuy » : Qu'il se pende, justement.

« SerialKiller » : Pour que tout le monde comprenne bien ; CrazyGuy en a après Dave parce qu'il a mis la main aux fesses de Jordan. Dans le contexte d'un action ou vérité. Mais allez savoir pourquoi ; faut pas toucher à Jordan.

« CrazyGuy » : C'est mon meilleur ami !

« StrongestOne » : Et tu comptes lui mettre une ceinture de chasteté ?

« StoneHeart » : Jordan... et Dave... dîtes-moi pas qu'ils sont gays, eux aussi !

« SerialKiller » : Non. Ils ne le sont pas.

« CrazyGuy » : Toi, un jour faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux être au courant d'autant de choses !

« SerialKiller » : J'ai des yeux, des oreilles, et un cerveau. Je m'en sers.

« BestEye » : C'est rare, de nos jours.

« SerialKiller » : Tellement.

« BestEye » : La plupart des gens ont un ballon de foot à la place du cerveau.

« SerialKiller » : N'est-ce pas, HardTrainer ?

« HardTrainer » : C'était un tacle gratuit, ça, non ?

« SerialKiller » : Petit plaisir de fin de soirée.

« HardTrainer » : Ah, d'accord.

« StoneHeart » : Et c'est qu'il se défend pas, ce con.

« HardTrainer » : Il a pas dit ça méchamment...

« Deus » : Tu mériterais d'être sanctifié. Vraiment.

« Deus » : Au fait, où est mon chevalier servant ?

« WindKnight » : Toujours là. Mais j'ai découvert comment ouvrir des conversations privées.

« Deus » : Génial ! Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir s'envoyer des messages cochons au nez et à la barbe de tous !

« StoneHeart » : NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! Je veux pouvoir me connecter sans avoir des images mentales bien sales en tête.

« IceBreaker » : Tu viens de voir la version homosexuelle de Roméo et Juliette. Des images mentales, tu vas en avoir toute la nuit.

« StoneHeart » : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

« PenguinLover » : Les gars. Il a vraiment hurlé. IRL. C'est pas une blague.

« BestEye » : Bon travail, FireSky. Tu l'as traumatisé à vie. Merci.

« FireSky » : De rien... Je suppose...

« PenguinLover » : Qui de StoneHeart et FireSky est le plus traumatisé, je me le demande...

« Deus » : Comment oses-tu prétendre qu'embrasser Nathan puisse être un traumatisme ?!

« FireSky » : Tout le monde ne fantasme pas sur ses anciens adversaires...

« StrongestOne » : Point pour FireSky.

« Deus » : Osez me dire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais maté dans les douches communes !

« FireSky » : Moi.

« HardTrainer » : Moi !

« StoneHeart » : Et moi, bordel ! Moins j'en vois, mieux je me porte !

« CrazyGuy » : Je suis 100% hétéro, je mate à titre purement comparatif.

« Deus » : Mais tu mates. Ça nous fait donc 3/11 qui matent pas.

« StoneHeart » : Le monde part en sucette... Même toi, BestEye ?

« BestEye » : Je suis flatté que tu aies une si pure image de moi. Mais je ne le fais que pour évaluer les capacités physiques de chacun afin de mieux les exploiter sur le terrain.

« BestEye » : ET IL N'Y AVAIT _PAS_ DE DOUBLE-SENS, PUTAIN !

« Deus » : Je la ressortirai quand même quand je me ferai prendre en flagrant délit.

« WindKnight » : Plaît-il ?

« PenguinLover » : Chaud devant ! Chevalier jaloux en approche ! En garde, manants ! Quels sont les viles personnages qui osent ainsi dévergonder ma belle damoiselle ?! Mécréants, vous paierez pour vous crimes ! Mon glaive s'abattra sur vos gorges infâmes !

« StrongestOne » : J'en connais un qu'a trop lu de livres de chevalerie...

« SerialKiller » : Il a une bonne prose.

« StrongestOne » : Il est perché _suuupeeer_ haut, quand même.

« SerialKiller » : Il m'a fait rire.

« StrongestOne » : Toi ? Rire ? Tu connais même pas la définition du mot.

« PenguinLover » : J'ai une touche ?

« SerialKiller » : Dans tes rêves.

« PenguinLover » : T'es pas obligé de me friendzoner à coup de Kamehameha ! T^T

« SerialKiller » : Qui a parlé de friendzone ? T'es dans la partnerzone.

« PenguinLover » : Je vais aller me terrer quelque part et attendre la mort.

« StoneHeart » : Ce râteau est si violent que, même moi, j'ai pas envie d'enfoncer le clou.

« CrazyGuy » : Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles de l'orphelinat dont il a brisé le cœur, comme ça.

« SerialKiller » : Les amis sont des choses que l'on choisit avec soin.

« PenguinLover » : Pourquoi je le visualise avec un classeur rempli de fiches sur tout le monde ?

« CrazyGuy » : Venant de lui, ça me choquerait pas.

« SerialKiller » : Ce genre de classeur ? Dossier(a).joint

« FireSky » : Je quitte cette planète à la première occasion.

« StoneHeart » : Pareil.

« StrongestOne » : Hey ! CrazyGuy, je suis allé aux chiottes !

« CrazyGuy » : ... Passionnant.

« StrongestOne » : En chemin, j'ai croisé Isabelle. Elle te cherche.

 _« CrazyGuy » est maintenant hors ligne._

« StrongestOne » : Ça marche à chaque fois.

« StrongestOne » : Tiens, et pendant que j'y pense... SerialKiller, t'as fait ton devoir de sciences pour demain ?

« SerialKiller » : A ton avis ?

« StrongestOne » : Tu pourrais me laisser copier ? Pas que j'y crois particulièrement, mais ça coûte rien de demander.

« SerialKiller » : Dossier(b).joint

« StrongestOne » : ... Merci.

« SerialKiller » : Ne va pas t'imaginer que je le fais pour toi. Si tu ne le rends pas ou que tu le foires, tu seras puni et on perdra une force de frappe pour la prochaine quête.

« StrongestOne » : Pourquoi je serais puni pour _un_ devoir foiré ? J'ai géré la dernière fois.

« SerialKiller » : Tu es sorti au bout d'une demi-heure. Tu n'as pas retourné le polycopié une seule fois. Tu n'auras pas la moyenne.

« StrongestOne » : Je vois pas le rapport.

« SerialKiller » : Il y avait un verso.

« StrongestOne » : ...

« HardTrainer » : Courage, nous sommes tous passés par là.

« BestEye » : Non, vous deux êtes passés par là.

« Deus » : Essayez de compatir ; il a révisé pour rien !

« StoneHeart » : Quand on est attardé, on est attardé, hein.

« StrongestOne » : En attendant, si je veux pouvoir aller dans le lycée de mon choix, va falloir que je bosse pour rattraper ça ! Et je déteste bosser !

« IceBreaker » : Tu vises un lycée sélect ?

« StrongestOne » : Ouais...

« HardTrainer » : Bah, tant qu'on y est ! Qui veut aller où après ses exams ?

« FireSky » : J'crois que la plupart des gens ici vont aller dans un lycée normal et voir à choisir quelque chose de plus spécifique pour l'université.

« HardTrainer » : Ah ? Moi je compte aller dans un lycée proposant un cursus sport-études !

« IceBreaker » : Pour ma part, je veux obtenir un diplôme basique pour assurer mes arrières et ensuite je me concentrai pour devenir joueur pro de football.

« StrongestOne » : Heu... En ce qui me concerne... J'en parlerai si je suis accepté.

« SerialKiller » : ... Toi, tu vas passer à la casserole.

« Deus » : En tout cas, c'est cool que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez ! Et toi, mon silencieux chevalier, des ambitions particulières ?

« WindKnight » : Moi ? Je pense me lancer dans le théâtre.

 **[... ... NEUF ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

Nathan était là, sur les planches, toutes les lumières braquées sur lui. Son metteur en scène et les autres acteurs le fixaient, attendant qu'il reprenne son texte. Mais l'ancien athlète était sans voix. Il jouait « La nuit de Valognes », pièce qui revisitait le mythe de Don Juan dont Nathan avait d'ailleurs le rôle. Convoqué à un procès par ses anciennes conquêtes, il devait faire face à leur colère et leur jugement, et à présent sur le point de passer aux aveux, un sinistre écho résonnait dans sa tête.

Il était en couple avec Miles, et ses black-out n'étaient pas un secret pour le blond ; depuis quelques années, la fin du lycée en fait, ils n'avaient même fait qu'empirer. Ils en avaient discuté ; que ce soit un médecin ou un psy, le risque était trop grand de réveiller le souvenir sanglant en même temps que les autres. Alors ils n'avaient pas cherché à remédier à ces trous de mémoire. Pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Miles, Nathan ne lui avait jamais dit que les black-out avait commencé avant le meurtre. De toute façon, ceux d'avant ce jour-là étaient plutôt minimes, presque insignifiants.

Mais, à cet instant, sous le feu des projecteurs, son texte pourtant bien enregistré refusait de sortir. Ce n'était pas que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, et qu'ils défilaient soudainement, non. C'était que Don Juan avait fait naître en lui une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ce n'était qu'un rôle mais l'acteur se demandait s'il n'en était pas un lui-même. Était-il réellement maître de son corps, de son cœur, de ses paroles ? Lui à qui manquait une partie du passé... Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit rien de plus qu'une carcasse, une enveloppe de personnage qu'un autre revêtait pour se faire oublier ?

Une profonde terreur l'avait pris à la gorge ; il ne respirait plus qu'avec de grandes difficultés. C'est alors qu'une intense douleur lui scia le crâne et il s'effondra.

[... ... ...]

Miles travaillait normalement au service pédiatrique de l'hôpital, mais pour le moment, il était en compagnie de Jordan et Xavier, appelés en urgence de leur centre de recherches. Tous trois se trouvaient dans une petite salle avec des tableaux blancs lumineux sur lesquels étaient accrochées plusieurs radios.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... que ce truc ?..., demanda le blond qui peinait à rester debout.

Sur les radios des différentes parties du corps de Nathan, on pouvait voir certains vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui n'était normalement pas le cas sur ce genre d'examen. Et au niveau de la tête, il y avait des blocs d'il ne savait quelle substance. Xavier répondit, poings serrés ;

-Ça... C'est la pierre Alius. Je ne l'avais jamais vue à un tel stade de développement.

-Q-quoi ? Bafouilla Miles. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

Xavier souffla longuement, tentant de calmer sa colère, et Jordan prit le relais.

-Xavier et moi avons toujours craint que la pierre Alius ait des effets secondaires sur les corps ayant été sous son emprise ; c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous consacrer à la recherche de ce que ces effets pourraient être et comment les contrer. D'ailleurs, si le budget alloué à notre branche est si faible, c'est parce que des effets secondaires, jusqu'à présent, il n'y en avait pas eus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant. Cette horreur... est capable de réfléchir.

Jordan resta un moment silencieux, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

-On dirait qu'elle appui sur la zone mémorielle et celle kinesthésique du cerveau, finit-il par lâcher. Miles, ce que je vais te dire va sans doute te paraître de la science-fiction, mais je suis pratiquement certain que cette pierre prenait le contrôle du corps de Nathan et en effaçait le souvenir pour garder sa présence secrète.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Les black-out..., souffla-t-il.

[... ... ...]

Byron était assis au chevet de Nathan. Dès qu'il avait appris pour son hospitalisation, l'ancien Zeus avait accouru. L'ancien athlète était sous assistance respiratoire, mais les tuyaux et les machines n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus affreux dans la chambre. Ce qui horrifiait le blond, c'était les éclats violets qui avaient traversé la peau au niveau de la tempe droite. Byron tenait la main gelée de Nathan entre les siennes, attendant impatiemment qu'un médecin vienne lui expliquer ce qui se passait, et comment soigner ça. Alors la porte s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant. Les mains tremblantes d'une rage laborieusement contenue, Miles jeta un bref regard aux rideaux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien fermés, puis lança les diverses radios à la figure de Byron.

-Tu vois le truc qui ressort partout et qu'est clairement pas censé être là ? C'est la pierre Alius. Il se trouve que Nathan, parmi tous ceux en ayant été victimes, possédait un corps plus « réceptif » à la pierre qui l'a choisi pour hôte afin de survivre à sa destruction. En gros, elle s'est infiltrée par ses cellules et est allée se nicher dans son cerveau. C'est pour ça que Nathan ne pouvait plus faire de sport comme il le voulait ; parce que la pierre se nourrissait de lui. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir son influence habituelle, c'est-à-dire exacerber les désirs profonds de la personne qu'elle touchait, et pour se protéger, pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle était là, cachée quelque part, elle a fractionné l'esprit de Nathan en deux. Le premier évoluait avec moi, et le second... avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sors avec lui ? Non, ne réponds pas. Tu ne serais pas là, les larmes au bord des yeux, si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je vais aller droit au but ; tu es le responsable de ce désir profond qu'avait Nathan et dont s'est servi la pierre. Si tu n'étais pas réapparu dans sa vie, si tu l'avais repoussé, la pierre n'aurait pas pu se cacher longtemps et on aurait pu l'extraire à temps.

Byron ouvrit la bouche, mais Miles ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il reprit, assassinant l'autre de regard ;

-Je l'avoue... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour ses pertes de mémoire ! Mais j'avais trop peur que quelqu'un apprenne pour le... pour le meurtre ! Et si seulement... si seulement je n'avais pas caché ça... si j'avais encouragé Nathan à aller voir la police... si je n'avais pas eu si peur... si je n'avais pas été si égoïste... alors il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui... Au fond de moi, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive ; tu ne savais rien de rien ; si Nathan te désirais, ce n'était pas ta faute... Mais je sais que sans la pierre, il aurait renoncé à toi. Je sais que sans elle, il serait tombé amoureux de moi comme une partie de lui l'a fait. Alors... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te haïr... Parce que si tu en avais choisi un autre, si le désir de Nathan s'était heurté à un mur, il n'en serait pas là non plus. Mais maintenant... Il est trop tard... La pierre s'est trop fondue en lui, et il n'existe à ce jour aucun moyen de l'extraire sans causer des dommages irréversibles.

 **[... ... ...]  
**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'aime le NathanxByron, j'aime le NathanxMiles, j'ai pas réussi à choisir, du coup j'ai fait les deux... J'suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ce genre de truc arrive ! Enfin... cet O.S est né parce que, si dans le monde de bisounours d'Inazuma Eleven se doper à la pierre extraterrestre ça ne laisse aucune trace, dans mon monde, quelqu'un finit tôt ou tard par en payer le prix. Bon, n'espérez pas de suite. C'est vraiment la vraie fin *se muni d'un bouclier pour se protéger des différents projectiles* mais j'ai prévu un petit bonus sur un autre couple que je posterai plus tard -d'ici pas longtemps si tout se passe bien-, et il sera beaucoup plus mignon. Voilà, voilà... J'ai mélangé l'humour et le drame... Je vais jamais réussir à résumer et classer cette histoire... *soupire***


	2. Bonus

**Bonus~ !**

-OUTRAGE ! Hurla Claude en fracassant la porte de chez lui et en brandissant une affiche qu'il avait -vu l'état de la chose- un peu trop violemment arrachée du mur où elle était collée. SACRILÈGE ! PROFANATION ! QUE DIS-JE ?! ATTENTAT !

Bryce, en grand écart facial, faisait ses étirements devant la télé. Il se pencha en arrière, posant une main derrière lui et faisant se courber son dos dans un pont digne d'un contorsionniste et attrapa la télécommande au pied du canapé. Il se redressa et éteignit la télévision, soupirant.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-De... De... De... DE CETTE ABERRATION ! DE CETTE HORREUR ! DE CE TRUC QUI COUVRE LES MURS DE TOUTE LA VILLE !

Claude, l'affiche dans les mains, semblait sur le point de suffoquer. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'abinos lorsque son regard accrocha le souffle saccadé de l'autre homme dont la veste avait déserté une épaule et dont le col du t-shirt était trempé de sueur. Il était aisé d'imaginer Claude halluciner devant l'affiche, l'arracher, faire tout le chemin « super-marché, immeuble » en courant et gravir les quatre étages de marches sans penser à prendre l'ascenseur.

-Claude, ce n'est qu'une publicité, sais-tu ?

-DONT TOUS LES PERVERS VONT SE SERVIR POUR- POUR- POUR-... POUR TU SAIS QUOI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ACCEPTER ÇA ?!

-C'est une pirouette Biellmann.

-EST-CE QUE TU AS VU COMMENT TU TE _CAMBRES_?!

-C'est le principe de cette pirouette ; pour attraper le pied libre et le ramener au-dessus de sa tête, il faut inévitablement se cambrer.

-ET COMME PAR HASARD, ILS ONT PRIS LA PHOTO A CE MOMENT ?! NON, NON, NON ! ILS ESSAYENT DE VENDRE TON IMAGE POUR- POUR- POUR-... POUR JE NE SAIS QUOI !

-Ils font de la pub pour le prochain concours. Auquel je participe. Donc ils mettent des photos de mes performances. C'est normal.

-EH BIEN ÇA NE ME PLAÎT PAS ! C'EST UN SCANDALE ! UN SCANDALE, TU ENTENDS ?!

-Tout l'immeuble entend, Claude, fit remarquer Bryce.

-PARFAIT ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOIT AU COURANT QUE DES PUBLICITAIRES VICIEUX COLLENT DES PHOTOS OBSCÈNES DE T-...

Claube prit la télécommande en pleine figure et recula d'un pas en se massant le nez.

-Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer parce que ma patience a atteint ses limites, ordonna l'albinos.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans plus dire un mot, puis Claude vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, serrant son sac de courses et l'affiche contre lui.

-Je ne m'y ferai jamais..., avoua-t-il, catastrophé.

Bryce replia les jambes et se tourna vers lui, restant tout de même assis sur le tapis.

-A quoi ? Au fait que je sois gay, que nous vivons ensemble, que nous _couchons_ ensemble, que tu sois un jaloux maladif, que je sois patineur artistique ou juste au fait de voir de nouvelles affiches de moi à chaque concours ou gala en approche ?

Claude plongea la tête dans le sac de courses et gémit.

-Au fait que tu aies abandonné le foot pour aller t'exposer en tenue diaboliquement moulante au cours de chorégraphies indécentes...

L'albinos approcha une main de l'autre homme, la lui glissant dans les cheveux.

-Plus me voir danser te perturbe, mieux cela veut dire que je fais mon travail.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Grogna-t-il, sans pour autant relever la tête.

-Claude...

-Quoi ?

-Pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai goûté ta nouvelle création.

Claude releva brusquement la tête.

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as trouvée comment ?

Seigneur, ça marchait à chaque fois.

-Excellente.

-Pour de vrai ? Tu crois que je peux la proposer à mon chef ?

Bryce leva les yeux au ciel.

-Claude, je me tue à te dire que tu pourrais ouvrir ton propre restaurant.

Le cuisinier se leva d'un bond et partit se mettre aux fourneaux, l'incident précédent totalement chassé de son esprit. Toutefois, sa voix s'éleva bientôt de la cuisine.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Bryce ! _BRYCE_!

Et le patineur vit l'autre revenir, furieux, un vase dans les mains.

-De toutes les fleurs... De toutes les fleurs que propose le fleuriste, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends jamais QUE DES _TULIPES_?!

L'albinos sourit, un air supérieur accroché au visage.

-Parce que je ne me lasserai _jamais_ de ta réaction.

Et accessoirement parce que depuis quelques années, ils réglaient la plupart de leurs comptes au lit. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que l'avouer.

 **[... ... ...]  
**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Juste parce que j'aime particulièrement ce couple, et que j'avais cette mignonne petite scène en tête ! En plus, ça permet de quitter " Gameplay" sur une note plus positive, donc je trouve ça cool ! :3**


End file.
